1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serving pieces for catering, and more specifically to a catering display for sushi and other foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese cuisine, sushi is a food with over a thousand years of history and tradition. The styles of sushi most familiar to western diners evolved in Japan in the eighteenth century. Like many Japanese traditions, sushi is often considered a form of art.
Sushi, either “Nigiri-zushi” in the form of a small portion of rice topped with a piece of raw or cooked fish, or “Maki-zushi” in the form of strips of raw fish rolled in rice and wrapped in a thin sheet of dried seaweed, is served in small pieces that are presented to enhance the natural beauty of the simple ingredients. The beauty of presentation is second only to the quality and freshness of the ingredients in sushi tradition.
Beautiful presentation of sushi is often achieved, on a small scale for individual serving, by using simple and decorative plates or platters whereon a single serving of sushi can be attractively arranged and embellished with condiments for a single diner. However, when large amounts of sushi must be presented for a large number of individuals, such as in a buffet, or at a catered event, the desire for beautiful presentation must be pitted against the need to keep the large quantities of sushi fresh, both for health reasons and to ensure that the sushi pieces remain at their highest quality.
Various methods and apparatus for serving sushi have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,497, issued on Sep. 29, 1998 to Y. Iwamoto et al., discloses a method and apparatus for serving and displaying food wherein a continuous watercourse runs around the periphery of a counter or sushi bar, with patrons seated along the continuous watercourse. Food carriers, configured as miniature boats navigating the watercourse, carry trays of sushi for the patrons to select as the miniature boats go by. This method and apparatus illustrates the lengths that a sushi restaurant might go to in order to offer a unique, and aesthetically pleasing presentation. However, such a method and apparatus is clearly inappropriate for a portable food service, as is often required in the food catering industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,970, issued on Aug. 20, 2002 to H. Hasegawa, discloses a plate, mainly used for serving sushi on a revolving conveyor in restaurants. The plate is provided with a central recess with an ice disk set inside, and covered with a transparent cover, so that the interior of the plate is kept cool in order to keep the sushi fresh and the sushi is protected from contact with the outside air. While the plate serves to keep a small serving of sushi fresh, it is not ideally suited to serve a large amount of sushi, as at a buffet or a catered event. Although the cover is desirable for such small servings, a covered serving plate might be a hindrance to a large number of people serving themselves from a large display of food. Additionally, the plate is discussed on conjunction with a conveyor system that is not suitable for a portable food service, as is often required in the food catering industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,120, issued on Mar. 18, 2003 to P. Csengeri, discloses an apparatus with multiple-level eating surfaces, which can be made as separable modular units, or molded units having a one-piece construction.
Japanese Patent No. 2000-189,299, published in July 2000, discloses a display stand for conically rolled sushi. The display stand includes a platform having several holes of varying size. The conically rolled sushi pieces sit lower in larger holes, and higher in smaller holes, thereby displaying the sushi pieces at varying heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,857, issued on Mar. 17, 1998 to L. Smith, discloses a portable knockdown food display apparatus. The apparatus includes a rack for holding food, and a container for containing ice. During use, the container is partially filled with ice, and the rack is placed into the container in close proximity to the ice. The apparatus includes legs and a cover. The apparatus can be broken down for portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,294, issued on Dec. 21, 1954 to J. Zenker et al., discloses a pastry dummy, the pastry dummy being a circular, multi-tiered mock cake form to which icing, frosting, or simulated frostings may be applied to provide imitation cakes and the like for display purposes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a catering display for food solving the aforementioned problems is desired.